<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want to hold your hand by lamedestenebres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884629">Want to hold your hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamedestenebres/pseuds/lamedestenebres'>lamedestenebres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamedestenebres/pseuds/lamedestenebres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsurugi doesn't want to hold Tenma's hand in public.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want to hold your hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+inazuma+mutuals+and+friends+%26lt%3B3">my inazuma mutuals and friends &lt;3</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was talking with my friends and that's when I got the idea to write this. This was supposed to be a shorter one-shot but I got a bit (too) inspired. anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot spring afternoon, so the young couple, Tenma and Tsurugi, had decided to go for a walk together. They were walking side by side in town, enjoying the clear sky.</p><p>"Kyousuke, pleaseee!~" pleaded the midfielder while taking a bite of the candy apple recently bought.</p><p>The designated Kyousuke mumbled a "no". While his free hand was in his pocket, the other one was holding a cotton candy.</p><p>He obstinately refused to hold Tenma's hand in public, and that's the reason why Tenma wouldn't stop insisting. Tsurugi hated attention more than anything. Since they were downtown, there was a high chance of seeing the other members of Raimon; out of the question for Tsurugi to let them see him this way. Hiding emotions was his specialty, after all. His brother and Tenma were the only ones allowed to see the real him. </p><p>"Come on, just a few minutes! Please please please please please-"</p><p>"Tenma, stop." He answered, then sighed. When Tenma wanted something, it was hard to make him get that idea out of his head. </p><p>"Right."</p><p>They kept on strolling along the streets, without a word. They never felt the need to talk much; at least, Tsurugi didn't need to. Usually, Tenma was the talkative one. Today was an exception. He was oddly quiet. When Tsurugi glanced at him, the boy seemed to be deep in thought. To make him regain his senses, he tapped the shoulder of his boyfriend, making him jump in surprise.</p><p>"Tenma. Is everything okay?" Asked a worried Tsurugi.</p><p>The other shrugged. </p><p>After a while, he finally decided to spoke about what was on his mind. </p><p>"Tsurugi..."</p><p>The dark blue-haired boy felt his throat become dry. Why was he addressing him by his family name? It's been months now since they were on a first-name basis. For Tsurugi, this discussion was starting to take a worrying turn. </p><p>"Y-Yes?"</p><p>"Why don't you want to hold hands? A-Are you ashamed to be with me...? Am I... Am I this embarrassing? Tell me if I'm being too clingy I just... enjoy being with you. Maybe you don't want to be with me anymore... After all, we've been dating for months, maybe your feelings for me have changed..." </p><p>Tsurugi felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. It was his first time seeing Tenma this anxious, and oh god, he hated that. The soccer loving boy was always in a positive mindset, usually. He glanced at him, and saw tears rolling down his face. The next second, Tenma was already wiping them away using his arm.</p><p>"I'm sorry for making you feel like this." Tsurugi reluctantly admitted. What could he do to cheer him up?</p><p>"I...I enjoy being with you too, Tenma. And my feelings...they haven't changed. Please don't cry, I-I'm sorry-"</p><p>He stopped mid-sentence, feeling a pair of arms wrap around him. Tenma was hugging him tight. Receiving that much affection for Tsurugi, especially in public, was very unusual. He felt his cheeks turn red. </p><p>"I don't know why I'm this emotive right now-- Ah-- sorry." Tenma's hands clung onto Tsurugi's shirt.</p><p>"It's okay." </p><p>The ace striker gently stroked his hair. Looking to his left, he noticed that Tenma's candy apple had exploded on the ground. Tenma followed Tsurugi's eyes. </p><p>"Uh, it's no longer edible...."</p><p>"You can have my cotton candy, if you want to." Answered Kyousuke, a smile on his lips.</p><p>"You... You sure?"</p><p>"Yes. But on one condition."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Never call me Tsurugi again. You know I hate when you call me by my family name. It gives the impression that we're only friends and.. you're way more than that for me."</p><p>Tenma's eyes lighted up at these words. He nodded. </p><p>"I promise, Kyousuke."</p><p>"Alright, then. Here you go."</p><p>Tsurugi handed him the candy. </p><p>"Thank you, Kyousuke!" </p><p>Happily, the two of them continued their stroll through the streets of the city. After a dozen of minutes, they decided to sit for a while, to rest their legs. </p><p>"There's a reason why I don't want to hold hands in public." Tsurugi suddenly spoke. Tenma looked up at him.</p><p>"What reason?"</p><p>"Well, you know... these emotions. I want to show them to you only. I don't want the others to see that side of me. That's why." He admitted. </p><p>"Hey... What about holding hands but letting go if we see someone we know? it's a good compromise, you don't think so?" Tenma shyly smiled before stroking Tsurugi's hand. As a response, the dark blue-haired boy intertwined their fingers.</p><p>"Fine..Let's do this." </p><p>The couple got up and started walking side to side, hand in hand. While Tenma couldn't stop smiling, glancing at his boyfriend, Tsurugi was embarrassed. He had never imagined that one day him and Tenma would be holding hands outside. It was a big step for the both of them. </p><p>In the distance, Tenma seemed to notice something. Before Tsurugi could understand  anything, he started running and dragged his boyfriend alongside him. </p><p>"Oi, Tenma! What are you-"</p><p>They stopped. In front of them was standing Kariya, accompanied by two young men. They were no others than Midorikawa Ryuuji and Kira Hiroto, two former members of Inazuma Japan. Tenma was shocked. </p><p>"H-Hi Kariya! May I know why you are with-"</p><p>"They're my parents." </p><p>"E-Eeeeh?!"</p><p>The ace striker was squeezing Tenma's hand in order to let it go, but unfortunately, Tenma had completely forgotten about Tsurugi. He was focused on the three newcomers.</p><p>"That's true. We adopted him." Answered the red-haired adult. Tenma could only gasp as a response, too surprised to say anything else. </p><p>"That's amazing!"</p><p>Then, he realized. </p><p>"Wait- So you guys are together?"</p><p>Midorikawa nodded, his head slowly leading on Hiroto's shoulder. Hiroto started playing with a lock of his green hair, before kissing his husband on the top of his head. </p><p>"Yes, we are."</p><p>He showed him his hand, revealing his silver wedding ring. </p><p>"Wow, Kyousuke look!!! Maybe one day, we will be like them-"</p><p>Oh no. Tenma had forgotten that their relationship was a secret. After these words, and seeing their still linked hands, there's no way he could lie. </p><p>"Kyousuke listen I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Tenma started to apologize but was cut off by Tsurugi.</p><p>"It's fine. It's not that big of a deal anyway."</p><p>"Are you sure...?"</p><p>"Hm." </p><p>In a reassuring gesture, Tenma raised his boyfriend's hand to his lips, before planting a kiss on the soft pale skin. </p><p>"Gross", commented an annoyed voice. It was Kariya. Everyone laughed at this comment. His rude behavior had become an habit for everyone.</p><p>"Tsurugi-kun, Tenma-kun, Wish we could stay longer, but I have an appointment in my office in five minutes.. And I can't really miss it."</p><p>"Oh, no worries! Ahem, Kariya..." started Tenma, hesitatingly. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Please don't tell anyone about...Kyousuke and I." </p><p>Kariya smirked. "I won't." </p><p>Midorikawa patted Kariya's head. </p><p>"Masaki, let's go. Hope we can meet again, Tenma-kun, Tsurugi-kun!" </p><p>And when Tenma looked in their direction, the three had already vanished. </p><p>*******</p><p>"Hey, Tenma."</p><p>Tenma glanced at his partner. "Hm?"</p><p>"Maybe I can try being a little more... tactile. I mean, if you don't mind."</p><p>Tenma couldn't believe it. Tsurugi was acting different, as compared to the early afternoon. Not that he wasn't happy with it, of course. He smiled and nodded, locking eyes with his favorite person. </p><p>"I don't mind! Ahem... when you say that, you mean, publicly, right?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Oh. It doesn't bother me at all!" </p><p>"Then, let me do this."</p><p>Kyousuke took Tenma's face in his hands, before closing the gap between them. </p><p>Tenma's lips were as soft as honey.  </p><p>Tenma didn't move an inch the following seconds. Tsurugi was kissing him, in the middle of the streets? Wow, it's a wonderful dream... Tenma thought.</p><p>He put a hand on Tsurugi's forearm, caressing it tenderly. </p><p>He responded to the kiss with love and passion, with the intention of showing his boyfriend the extent of his feelings. </p><p>It made Tsurugi smile.</p><p>When they parted, the sun was shining brighter than ever. </p><p> And on the next day, they weren't surprised to see that Kariya had told all their teammates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope this wasn't too lame. :) !</p><p>- victor'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>